


Sleepy Laurence

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [16]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Gehrman hasn't signed up for this, Gen, Laurence is very very tired, Micolash and Caryll find this all very amusing, Omorashi, Pee, Set in Byrgenwerth, Sleepwalking but not exactly, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and/or wetting.When the Byrgenwerth friend group around Laurence stops to spend the night in the woods before exploring the next labyrinth, Gehrman learns an interesting new fact about Laurence' bathroom habits.
Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473239
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Sleepy Laurence

**Author's Note:**

> I already had this story written out a good year ago, but never felt like cleaning it up and posting it, especially after I decided to fill out all the requests AND prepare Omovember (which I am still pretty excited about). I didn't want to let you guys go dry (heh) for the next six weeks though, so I cleaned this story up and will post it for you to enjoy. 
> 
> Please consider leaving me a comment when you enjoyed the story, it means a lot to me and keeps my motivation going.
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

“Alright, let's stop here and rest!”, Gehrman raised his hands to indicate to the group that they had walked enough today and should set up camp for the night. 

“Finally...”, Laurence said, setting his luggage down and slumping himself down, leaning at the next best tree. 

“We need to distribute tasks.”, Gehrman said. 

“Me and Caryll will take care of cooking.”, Maria said, gesturing to Caryll who already had gathered some firewood and was in the process of starting a small fire. 

“I will set up the bed rolls.”, Micolash said and scanned the clearing for a good spot to set them up. 

“Then I will set up the traps to keep us save at night.”, Gehrman said. 

“What shall I do?”, Laurence murmured from his position, looking dead tired and certainly not able to lift even a little finger. 

“You rest.”, Gehrman said. “We all know how prone you are to fainting. I rather have you conscious and not doing a thing as trying to help and fainting.”

“Alright...”, Laurence said. “But tell me if you need help...” 

“We won't need help with cooking.”, Maria said, putting a pot on the fire. “You can take care of breakfast, you know, after you have gotten a good night's rest.”

“Fine...”, Laurence said. “I just feel strange sitting there doing nothing...” 

“Don't worry.”, Micolash said as he searched for the first bed roll. “Like Gehrman said, we all know about your weak constitution. Just rest. Nobody of us minds.” 

Laurence locked his eyes with Gehrman who still hadn't moved, worried that his friend planned to get up nonetheless and would make them all more trouble because he would fainting. “Alright then...”, Laurence said. “I won't move from here.” 

“Good.”, Gehrman said and then went around the camp to set up a few traps. Not a lot of animals in the woods were aggressive, but there were poisonous snakes and they never knew if one of the beasts from the labyrinths would one day make it out. It was better to be safe than sorry. 

After he was done, he came back to the camp, checked in with Maria and Caryll who only shooed him away, they would be able to handle the stew themselves, regardless how amazing his cooking skill was. Gehrman then opted to keep Laurence some company and sat down next to his friend. 

“You feeling alright?”, he asked as he noticed that Laurence wasn't even reacting to him. 

“Hm, yeah...”, Laurence replied after a good while passed in which Gehrman already wanted to try and shake him awake. “Just tired...” 

“You sure you don't want to get to sleep?”, Gehrman asked, but Laurence shook his head. 

“Want to eat first...” 

Gehrman kind of doubted that Laurence would be able to keep himself awake much longer when Micolash returned, having finished setting up the bed rolls and started to involve Laurence into a conversation. Gehrman joined in and the three of them talked about the events of the day and the next labyrinth they wanted to explore next morning. Gehrman didn't even realize that Laurence had stopped partaking into the conversation until he felt a weight against his shoulders. 

As he glanced to his right, he saw that Laurence had finally given in and fell asleep, though he jerked awake right away and rubbed his eyes. 

Gehrman decided to not say anything at first, Laurence himself had told him that he wanted to wait for the food, but then it happened a second time and a third time. The third time Laurence didn't wake up on his own anymore and Gehrman already could see that grin on Micolash's face, if he would let Laurence sleep he would actually cling to Gehrman, he knew it, so Gehrman called over to Maria and Caryll. 

“How long until the food is done?”

“It will still be a good hour.”, Caryll answered, stirring the stew. 

Gehrman sighed and gently shook Laurence. As he woke up, he looked around, seeming a bit confused. “Gehrman, what is it...?”, he asked, eyes already falling shut again. 

“Laurence, go to bed, you are clearly too tired to stay awake.”, Gehrman said. Micolash nodded to his words. 

“Hmmm...”, Laurence said,rubbing his eyes. “But I am hungry...” 

“We wake you when food is ready, just go to sleep.”, Gehrman said and Micolash nodded again. 

“Alright then...”, Laurence practically stumbled over to the bed rolls, Gehrman asking himself if he should have given him a hand but he even managed to undress and dress himself in some pajamas before lying done. It didn't take long for Laurence to fall deep asleep, because they could hear some soft snoring. Right at this moment, Caryll and Maria joined Gehrman and Micolash, sitting down opposite of them.

“I see you managed to convince Laurence to go into bed. A good thing, because he tends to cling to anyone who is next to him when he falls asleep.”, Caryll said. 

“I know.”, Gehrman said. “Micolash and I have been victim of this behaviour often enough.”

“Oh yes.”, Caryll added with a laugh. “I remember how frequently it happened to Micolash. And it is impossible to remove him when he does that. You need to wake him up. It always was a rather funny situation.” 

“It wasn't funny for me when I desperately had to use the bathroom.”, Micolash growled, making the rest of the group chuckle. Soon they shared funny stories of their childhood until Maria claimed that the stew was ready. 

“I go and wake Laurence.”, Gehrman said, walking over where his friend was sleeping. He gently shook him and said: “Hey wake up sleepyhead, dinner is ready.” 

Laurence just turned around, making an annoyed sound. 

“What's up, weren't you hungry?”, Gehrman asked. 

“Wanna sleep...”, Laurence murmured. 

Gehrman debated a bit if he should try to wake Laurence up fully, but he decided against it. In this state, he probably would fall asleep with his face in the food and the only thing that could happen was that he was waking up with a growling stomach, which he could easily solve by eating any leftovers. Gehrman doubted that Laurence would awake from hunger though, he always ate too little and was quite underweight as a result. He sometimes went a whole day without eating until they found him fainted again and forced him to eat finally. At least he took care his fluid intake, which came with its own problems, but for now Gehrman felt content to let Laurence sleep. 

“Hm, well alright, I make sure we keep some leftovers when you get hungry enough to wake up later.”, Gehrman reassured Laurence, who already had his head back on the pillows. 

“Thanks, Gehrman.”, Laurence said, closing his eyes and Gehrman walked back to the group, looking forward to get his own serving of stew which smelled heavenly.

“What about Laurence?”, Micolash asked. 

“He didn't want to come, he preferred to sleep.”, Gehrman replied. “Let's just keep a serving for him, alright?” 

After the group had eaten and they had washed the dishes in a nearby stream, making sure to leave a serving for Laurence, they sat around the fire and shared more stories and planned a bit more for the next day. The sun had gone down in the meantime and they probably would retire to bed in the next few hours, but for now nobody seemed to be tired, so Gehrman was content with keeping the mood going by sharing some of his favourite cleaning up stories that came with being the son of the Byrgenwerth groundskeeper. 

After a while, Gehrman sensed a presence behind him and when he turned around, he saw that Laurence had woken up. “Ah, Laurence, have you gotten hungry?”, Gehrman asked. 

Laurence didn't answer at first, he seemed to scan the people in front of him. Then he opened his mouth to say exactly two words: “Gotta pee.” 

“Well, then go? You don't need my permission for that.”, Gehrman replied, brows knitted in confusion. He knew that Laurence had to go pee constantly (the results of his constant fluid intake), but he was old enough to not need anyone to accompany him anymore. Gehrman even spent a brief while asking himself why Laurence hadn't vanished in the bushes when they had first had stopped like usual. He really must have been dead tired. 

“Bathroom?”, Laurence asked. Gehrman gave the rest of the group a glance. He had the feeling that Micolash and Caryll were suppressing laughter while Maria looked as confused as him. 

“Um, we are out in the forest, remember? Just go hose down a tree.”, Gehrman said. 

“Alright...”, Laurence staggered away and Gehrman was about to continue his story which had involved Laurence getting a nosebleed all over the study room, when he noticed that Laurence intended to pull himself out at a tree not even two feet away from them. Gehrman shot up immediately. 

“Laurence, nooo, not here!”, he was quick to grab his friends hand. Laurence didn't seem to be thrilled about it.

“Gehrman, gotta pee...”, he said, shifting around a bit. It appeared to be rather urgent. 

“Yes and you will, but like... not here right next to the camp. How about you use a tree a bit farther from here?”, Gehrman suggested. 

Laurence' sleepy eyes scanned the area and he lifted his free hand to point a a tree that still was very much in plain view of the group. “There?”, he asked. 

“That's not better!”, Gehrman almost yelled. “Look.. I'll come with you. Let's just get a bit farther into the woods, yeah?” And with that Gehrman led Laurence away from the camp. Was he sleepwalking or what? Probably not, Laurence had recognized him, although he seemed to be more asleep then awake. 

As soon as Laurence and Gehrman were out of sight, Micolash and Caryll weren't able to contain their laughter anymore. Maria just stared at them. “Guys, what was that?”, she asked. 

“Oh, it's just...”, Micolash snorted. 

“We haven't seen... sleepy Laurence in a while.”, Caryll added. 

“Sleepy Laurence?”, Maria inquired, waiting for her friends to calm down. 

“This was before your time in Byrgenwerth, when we were around 13 or 14 years old?”, Micolash waited for confirmation from Caryll before continuing. “It was a common sight to see him at night in the hallway, desperately searching for a bathroom but being more asleep than awake to find it himself.” 

“It was certainly a problem because he would use anything as bathroom that even closely reminded him of it.”, Caryll added. 

“Yeah, I remember the day he almost peed in the closet.”, Micolash said. “I remember that we managed to stop him last second and led him to the bathroom.” 

“And then we left him on his own.”, Caryll continued the story. 

“...I have the feeling there is more to this story.”, Maria inquired. 

Both of her friends nodded. “So, he only was like awake because he was on the verge of wetting himself.”, Caryll explained. “And the moment he managed to relieve himself, his sleepiness caught up to him. And, uh, he fell asleep... while standing in front of the urinal.” 

“Needless to say we had clean up a lot of blood and pee...”, Micolash said. “At least after he fell Laurence was wide awake, but wondering how he managed to get to the bathroom and why he was wet with piss and blood. 

“So when it happened the next time we made sure that he would sit down, so he wouldn't be in that great danger to hurt himself then.”, Caryll finished the story. 

“That is quite some story.”, Maria said, imagine how confused Laurence must have been about the whole situation. “But, maybe you should have told Gehrman about it before the both of them left? He didn't seem to have be present for sleepy Laurence.”

Micolash and Caryll shared a glance. “Hm, well, he isn't exactly able to sit down in the forest...”, Micolash said. “It's either standing up or squatting.” 

“Hm, Gehrman isn't stupid, I am sure he will find out.”, Caryll said. “If not, we have clothes for changing with us.” 

“If you say so...”, Maria said, staring into the woods, hoping that Gehrman didn't had to deal with wet pants and an upset Laurence who surely would be mortified about having wetted at his age. 

Gehrman had led Laurence away from the group until he couldn't hear their voices anymore. Laurence had grown rather impatient in the meantime, shifting from one foot to the other, sometimes squeezing his crotch. “Gehrman, lemme pee.”, he complained. 

“Alright, we are far enough away now, feel free to go.”, Gehrman said. 

There were plenty of trees to choose from, but Laurence still stood in place. Gehrman asked himself why he didn't go right away after complaining so much, when Laurence spoke again: “It's alright?” 

“Um, yes, just go piss.”, Gehrman said. 

“Good.”, Laurence said and chose a tree not too far away from Gehrman. Knowing that Laurence probably wouldn't take too kindly to be delayed again, Gehrman put some distance between them and glanced at Laurence. 

After he confirmed that Laurence was pulling himself out, Gehrman decided to look the other way. While Laurence didn't mind having other people around when he took a leak, he normally would complain if directly being looked at. Gehrman could get behind this, it was a rather private thing to do after all. 

A soft stream hitting tree bark signalled that Laurence had started to relieve himself. A few seconds later the soft sound had intensified and it was apparent that Laurence was now peeing at full force. He must have been rather desperate. A contented sigh coming from Laurence further cemented that he had needed to go badly. 

While Gehrman listened to Laurence relieving himself, he let his thoughts wander. It made sense for Laurence to have been practically bursting. They had walked for quite some while since their last break. And when they had decided to set up camp, Laurence hadn't went to take a leak. And he was pretty sure he also neglected doing it before lying down, just having changed and crawled into the bed roll, probably not even thinking about maybe emptying out his bladder before he fell asleep. 

This probably meant, that Laurence had fallen asleep while he already needed to pee and two hours later his bladder had woken him up, but like only enough for him to know that he needed to go so he wouldn't wet the sheets. That would explain why he had been more asleep than awake.

Oh crap, that implied that now that Laurence was able to pee, there wasn't any reason for his body anymore to deny him the craved sleep. Gehrman shot up and stared at Laurence. He still was having a steady stream going, already having created a puddle at his feet, but he also seemed to sway a little bit. He better would not fall asleep while he was pissing a full bladder out, that would not only be hurtful for him but also mean an absolute mess. 

Gehrman swiftly walked over to Laurence and gave him a nudge, as awkward as it felt. “Hey, um, Laurence, don't fall asleep... not while you, um, you know... still pee...” 

Laurence' stance steadied after Gehrman nudged him and he just said: “I'm awake...”, and then, a few seconds after: “Don't look...” 

Gehrman dutifully looked into another direction, but decided to keep his hand on his shoulder, should he be in need to be woken up again. 

“Ugh, Laurence, watch where you aim, you nearly sprayed my boots.”, Gehrman complained after Laurence almost fell asleep again and snapped out of it at the last second. 

“Sorry...”, Laurence said, readjusting his grip and aiming accordingly, stream still going strong. 

It wasn't the first time Gehrman asked himself just how much urine this little body could hold, but apparently it was a lot. He managed to almost fell asleep two more times, but after Gehrman nudged him awake the second time, his stream finally stuttered and ceased, only the presence of a puddle shining in the moonlight the proof that he had emptied out his bladder here. 

“That's better...”, Laurence said as he tucked himself back in. 

“Great, then let's head back to the camp.”, Gehrman said and started walking. Laurence didn't follow him though and stared at his hands instead. 

“Wash hands?”, he asked. 

“For the last time, we are in the forest!”, Gehrman said. “We have water back at the camp, you can wash your hands there.” 

“Alright...”, Laurence said and finally followed Gehrman, rubbing his eyes and it was a good thing that Gehrman turned to face him because he fell asleep right where he was standing, so that Gehrman could catch him. He decided right here and there to give him a piggyback ride back to the camp. 

When the others came into view, Micolash stood up and said: “Ah, I would have loved to be able to carry him. It was almost the most troublesome thing getting him back to bed when he was done relieving himself.” 

“Wait, what?! You were aware of this behaviour?”, Gehrman yelled. “Why didn't you tell me.” 

“Well, if you wouldn't have interfered Laurence would have just pissed right next to us.”, Micolash said. “But everything turned out fine, yes? I don't think you would carry him should he be drenched.” 

“Yes.”, Gehrman confirmed. Judging from the soft, steady breathing of Laurence and how warm he felt, Laurence had fallen fully back asleep. “Uh, let me just tuck him back into bed and then I want to know everything about this!” 

“Works with us, we just wanted to share the most hilarious anecdotes with Maria anyway.”, Caryll chuckled. 

Gehrman walked the few steps over to the bed rolls and gently lowered Laurence down, tucking him into the blankets. His friend rolled over right away and Gehrman was sure that he wouldn't wake up again until the next morning. 

He gave Laurence a last glance to confirm that he was indeed feeling fine and was just dead tired before he returned to his friends for an evening that involved many embarrassing stories about “Sleepy Laurence” like Micolash and Caryll called him, until all of them managed to feel tired too and retired to go to sleep. 

The next morning Gehrman could hear shuffling and when he opened his eyes he saw that Laurence had woken up, blinked a few times and then hurriedly got up to ran into the nearby woods. Gehrman could only guess what he was intending to do there. 

Seriously, how often could one guy get desperate in such a short amount of time? 

Gehrman wanted to got back to sleep as his own bladder reminded him that maybe he had neglected emptying it for a bit too long. Sighing, he got up to join Laurence. 

The both of them could prepare breakfast after they were done.

**Author's Note:**

> After some thinking, I would like to open up requests again, but I will put up a few rules.
> 
> 1) I will only take requests for canon Soulsborne characters, sorry, I won't write for your OCs. You can feel free to ask for one of my own OCs, like my silver knights OCs for example and I don't mind to come up with an OC for a canon group or the player character, but overall, I would prefer for the request to be an established character.
> 
> 2) I am sorry, but no requests for Gwyndolin. Omorashi makes it rather apparent what kind of junk a person has and I don't want to deal with the Gwyndolin gender discourse, even though I have my headcanons about them. So Gwyndolin is out of the question, sorry. 
> 
> 3) Please provide a general scenario for me to use. If I only get a character, I need to come up with everything myself, when I have a general scenario, for example why the character is desperate and why they can't use the potty it makes it easier for me. Also, if you won't specify if you prefer a wetting or a just made it, I will choose for you. 
> 
> 4) I will only write for ships I feel invested in, especially when it comes to smut. When you want to give a smut request, it HAS to involve watersports. Smut with wetting doesn't do it for me, so for any sexy time please involve watersports in the request. 
> 
> 5) I can turn down requests if I don't feel like I can fill them out. I also am not on a deadline to fill them out. Feel free to ask me about them when you think I take too long, but please tell me when you want to give them to another author (who am I kidding, I am one of the only Soulsborne Omo authors...)
> 
> That being said, as long as you follow these rules, I am open for requests again!


End file.
